gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-
Mobile Suit Gundam 00 — A Wakening of the Trailblazer is the theatrical release for Mobile Suit Gundam 00, elaborating on events after Season 2. It is slated for release on September 18, 2010. News & Rumors *The movie is presumed to give closure to the unresolved events of Gundam 00. A hint of what's to come is the Jupiter incident around 80 years before the storyline in the series. A teaser trailer has been released, officially releasing the names of the new Gundams and hinting on things to expect in the movie with its creators, such as four new Gundams, the GN-XIV, and the GNX-Y903VW Brave. *In a recent publication within the Perfect Grade 00 Raiser model, the production codes of the four new Gundams and the GN-XIV were revealed. 00V Senki also revealed that Celestial Being lost two of their GN Drives (0 and Seraphim) 00V Senki Chapter 4 Translation Link http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/4853.html after the events of Season 2, suggesting that part of the overall plot of the movie will be CB attempting to reconstruct or build new GN Drives. *In a recent interview with Mizushima (Director) of the movie, it's been revealed that he was impressed with new Star Trek movie and attempted to capture that sensation. He also revealed that the movie will be set 2 years after Season 2, AD 2314. Graham Aker will also seem to play a pivotal role in the plot. *Recently magazine publications have shown the four Gundams once again, but with changed color schemes. The designs seen in the teaser trailer also recieved minor alterations. Recent publications also show that the new enemy seems to be a True Innovator causing havoc, whose name is revealed to be Descartes Shaman. *A second movie trailer was released in February, showing off the final designs of Harute, 00 Qan[T], Raphael, and Zabanya, as well as Graham's GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type), the GN-XIV and an Innovator mobile armor, the GNMA-Y0002V Gaderaza, piloted by Descartes Shaman. Other screenshots included the confirmed appearances of Saji, Louise, Sumeragi, Feldt, Graham, Kati, Ian, Mileina, Soma/Marie, Shirin, Marina and an Innovator that resembles Nena Trinity. *The image song of the movie will be "CHANGE", by UVERworld. *Celestial Being went to Jupiter to undergo some sort of project 00V Senki Chapter One, Translation by Zeonic Corp, but the exact nature and result of it is unknown; it's suspected they will create new GN Drives. *Gundam Dynames was seen in concept sketches from the teaser trailer, with a GN Condenser shaped like a gun handle on its back. Whether or not it will actually appear in the movie has yet to be seen. *Bluish-purple GN Beams and GN Missles using similarly colored GN Particles for propulsion are seen attacking both Celestial Being and the Federation in the new trailer. It was not shown who was firing them. Trailers thumb|150px|right|Teaser Trailer thumb|150px|right|First Official Trailer thumb|150px|right|Second Official Trailer *Transcript to second trailer: **Descartes: “''I’m going. Don’t you want to know the true strength of an Innovator? Of course, I'll show you as you please.” **Unknown Voice: “''Veda accumulated data on the world through the Innovades. We are supervising and controlling them.” **Unknown Voice: “''Commence particle missile attack upon reaching the designated point as per Plan D34.” **Lyle:“''You’re slow, even though you’re an Innovator.” **Marina: “''I want to deepen our understanding of each other and search for the best path. Not by opposing each other, but through talking and understanding.” **Allelujah: “''It’s alright. Swinging by from time to time isn’t bad.” **Nena 2: “''The Federation Government’s secret data: it’s data on the citizens who have strong QBW and the factor to become Innovators.” **Setsuna: “''Ribbons Almark!?” **Allelujah: “''They’re targeting Marie!? Why?!” **Billy: “''Diet member Klaus Grad, make a proposition to the congress that they be forced into a QBW isolation institution.” **Sumeragi: “''Tell him how you feel. Yeah, that’s necessary to understanding each other.” **Setsuna: “''I don’t get it, I really don’t get it.” **Lyle: “''Sorry, your fun holiday is over.” **Nena 2: “''I wonder if you’ve read the materials I sent you? Mister Innovator.” **Sumeragi: “''These are the dialogues to come…''” **Setsuna: screaming in pain **Lyle: "Setsuna!" **Hallelujah: “''What are you doing!?” **Tieria: “''We Innovedo have decided to walk alongside humanity. For that purpose!” **Graham: “''I couldn’t bear it any longer, BOY!” **Setsuna: “''Roger. 00 QanT, Setsuna F Seiei, heading out!” **Setsuna: screaming Plot No plot information is known. Gallery Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_442086.jpg|Official Date with Setsuna Poster File:00 Gundam Movie News II.jpg|Photos of Setsuna, Saji, Feldt, Louise, and Descartes File:00 Gundam Movie News III.jpg|Gundam Meisters and their Gundams Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_447899.jpg|Gundams from top left to right: Gundam Raphael, Gundam Harute, 00 QanT, and Zabanya Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_455895.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_456417.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_455890.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_456251.jpg 124640.jpg References Notes *A Wakening of the Trailblazer will be the first theatrical release in the Gundam franchise and the third movie overall in the entire metaseries, including Mobile Suit Gundam F91 and Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz External Links *Gundam 00: The Movie on Anime News Network *00 Gundam Official Site Category:Anno Domini Category:Movies